Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by karyn78
Summary: The Cullens just moved to Forks and get aquainted with Bella's dad. Will Bella fall for Edward, or does she still have feelings for Jake? ExB All Human
1. First Sight

My first story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and tell me what I'm supposed to do better! Here it is: Chapter One.

~*~

"**You're what?!" I can't believe this. The room was spinning. I swayed back and forth, trying to put his words together with what's been happening these last few months. I'd thought everything was going so great!**

"**Look," he said, " it's just not working out. You're great and all but…it's just working, okay?"**

"**Why," I asked him. "What's so bad about me that you just can't stand anymore?"**

"**Look, it's not you, it's-"**

"_**DON'T **_**GIVE ME THAT CHEESY LINE! 'It's not you, it's me'" I said in a mocking voice. He looked mad. Scratch that, he looked pissed!**

"**Well what the hell do you want me to say! Jeez, Bella! You're acting like I'm the bad guy. Like I'm the one who's always hanging around other people. Like I'm the one who never wants to go out anymore. Like **_**I'm **_**the one who-"**

"**What the hell did you just say, Jacob? What the **_**fuck **_**did you just say? That **_**I**_** don't want to go out, anymore! Jake, I've been sick with the flu for the past two weeks! My throat was so swollen, I could barely eat let alone call you!" His face changed. Apparently he didn't know that I'd been sick. Of course he wouldn't know. He doesn't care about anything unless it effects him personally.**

"**I…I didn't know. I thought you were avoiding me. Your dad said that-"**

"**You know Charlie! Do you really think he would have given you all the gory details? If I know my dad, he probably said something like 'Bella can't talk right now', or 'Bella's not here.'" By his face, I knew that was exactly what my dad had said. **

"**Bella, Bella I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I-"**

"**Save it," I told him, "I don't want to hear it." I started to walk away from him. I looked over my shoulder at him. He wasn't even moving to come after me!**

"**Bella!" he called. I flipped him the bird and kept walking. I walked to my car and drove back into town. See, Jake lived in La Push, the reservation by Forks. It was about fifteen minutes town. I drove all the way to my favorite coffee shop and got out of the car. As I was walking into the shop, I bumped into someone.**

**I blushed and looked up into the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen. I blushed even darker when I saw the amusement in those eyes. My eyes laid a trail around the rest of his face. He had a strong, determined chin, nice cheekbones, and such plump red lips that should've looked feminine, but actually made me feel like butter from the need to kiss. He had tousled bronze hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed. When those lips turned up in a smile, I realized that I'd been staring at him.**

**I blushed really dark with embarrassment. Curse my ridiculous blushing habits! I lowered my head and looked up at him through my lashes.**

"**Excuse me," I whispered, my voice breathy.**

"**No problem," he said-in such a smooth and velvety voice-and moved to the side. I walked past him and when my hand brushed his on the doorknob, sparks flew up and down my arm. I looked up into his startled face and realized he had felt it too. **

"**I'm sorry," I said and hurriedly walked towards the counter inside. When I heard the door close, I thought **_**maybe things aren't so bad after all.**_


	2. Second Meeting

~*~

**All afternoon, I thought about those intense green eyes burning into mine. Who was he? I swear, I've never seen him before. Is he new? Does he need someone to show him around? I wouldn't mind doing it if he needed it. **

**Who am I kidding? I know I'll never have the courage to confront him anyway, so why am I even thinking about it? I walked to the kitchen. Was I already home? Funny, I don't seem to remember everything very clearly after I'd gotten my coffee.**

**I grabbed some ice cream and then put it back into the fridge. Just because my head was occupied, didn't mean I needed to gorge myself more than necessary.**

**I went up the stairs and into my room. I jumped into my bed and laid down and slept.**

"**Bella?" I heard my dad call from downstairs. I checked the clock. **_**Shit, **_**it was already eight. Was it all just a dream? Really, was it? Of course it was. What guy as gorgeous as him would come to **_**Forks?**_** And even if he did, he's probably like out of high school already. So again, why would he be interested in a girl like me?**

**Then I listened to the voices downstairs. Wait, voic**_**es**_**? Who else was down there? Confused, I slowly got down from my bed and stretched while a huge yawn escaped my mouth.**

"**Bella, are you okay," my dad called up.**

"**Yeah, I'm coming Dad," I said as I slipped on a pair of slippers.**

"**Well hurry. I want you to meet some people." Meet people? I thought the only place Charlie hung out was down at La Push and at the station.**

"**Okay." I walked slowly out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I wanted to make sure I looked at least presentable when I get down there. My ponytail was a disheveled mess, so I undid it and let my brown hair flow down and around my face. I couldn't change my plain brown eyes, so I left it as it was. I was wearing the sweats I always changed into after I get home from school, and I wasn't about to change. **

**I got out of the bathroom and heard laughter coming from the living room. It sounded like they were having a good time down there. I started walking downstairs, slowly, and tried to think of who it could be. I didn't event think of the gorgeous guy with the bronze hair, I had written that off as a dream. Boy was I wrong.**

**I walked off the second to last step, and turned into the living room, almost knocking into someone **_**again.**_** I heard a low, musical chuckle that shook me to my bones. I looked up into the face of **_**him**_**. **

"**So we meet again," he said in that velvety voice of his. I blushed and looked away, right into the most hostile blue I've ever seen. I was distracted by a light, chirpy voice from the other side of the room.**

"**You've guys met before?" This came from a small, pixie-like girl. She had short, black hair that was done up in spikes, and dark eyes that sparkled with knowledge I didn't know. She was gorgeous in a cute way, or was it cute in a gorgeous way? Anyway, what had she asked me?**

"**Not really," said the beautiful man beside me. "We bumped into each other at the coffee shop." He smiled and winked at me after he said it. My breath caught in my throat. I barely know the guy, and he's able to effect me like this. Boy am I in trouble.**

"**Just like I just bumped into him right now," I was able to say without showing my nervousness. " Sorry again." I almost fanned myself when he smiled at me again. His smile was slightly crooked, which made him all the more adorable. I think he noticed the flutter of my hands because he broke out into a huge grin.**

"**No problem," he said. Didn't he say that the first time?**

"**Hey lovebirds!" said a loud voice coming from a big guy sitting next to the blonde girl who had glared at me. I blushed and Edward let out a huge sigh. **

"**Lovebirds," my dad asked me, his face full of worry.**

"**No Charlie," The guy next to me said. "That's just Emmet being the big idiot that he always is."**

"**I don't want any of that kind of talk," said a middle-aged woman who had the look of a loving mother when she glared at him. She was beautiful too, with warm brown eyes and lovely chestnut colored hair. She was sitting next to a pale man with blonde hair and clean-cut features. **

"**Hi you must be Bella," she said to me. She got up and walked towards me to shake my hand. "I'm Esme and the boy with the rude mouth that you're standing next to is my son Edward."**

**Edward got all offended and spluttered. It was so cute I giggled. "Nice to meet you, Esme." I turned to him and said, "Nice to meet you Edward." He shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you too."**

"**What about me," asked the pixie girl. "Me and Jasper are sitting here and no one is introducing us." When she said Jasper, I realized that there was a blonde man sitting next to her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and absolutely gorgeuos. But compared to Edward, he was merely a shadow. **

"**I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." She grabbed him and pulled him towards me. He shook my hand rather reluctantly, I should say. I glanced up at him and he smiled faintly.**

"**Nice to meet you Bella," he said in a slight drawl. Then Alice shook my hand, and I found she was surprisingly strong for her size.**

"**Likewise," I said to both of them.**

"**Don't forget us," boomed the loud one whose name was Emmett, I think. He dragged the other blonde who was so beautiful, I automatically couldn't stop myself from making comparisons. She was as reluctant to touch me as jasper had been.**

"**I'm Rosalie," she said and snatched her hand away as soon as I shook it once. Confused on what I had done to deserve this hostility, I only nodded in response. Emmett though skipped the hand shake and went straight to a hug. He almost carked my ribs. He was just so big!**

"**Can't…breathe!" He let go of me and smiled a big toothy grin.**

"**I'm Emmett," he said.**

"**And I need to catch my breath," I said and heard laughter around the room. Then the older blonde man got up.**

"**And last but not least, I'm Carlisle," he said shaking my hand. I smiled in return.**

"**Hey Dad?" I said to Charlie. He looked away from the baseball game he'd been watching and turned to me.**

"**I fell asleep, so I didn't make any dinner. Do you want me to make something real quick or would you rather order pizza?" **

**He thought about it for a second then asked Carlisle, "What do you guys want?"**

"**Oh we don't want to be any trouble," Esme interceded. **

"**I could go for pizza," Emmett said.**

"**Pizza sounds good," Alice said, staring at Edward and flicking her eyes toward me in a strange way. I turned towards him as murmurs of agreement sprung up across the room. I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged and shook his head.**

"**I'll go call the pizza place," I said and turned to go into the kitchen.**

"**I'll go with you," Edward said. I was surprised. It doesn't really take two people to call somewhere. I was about to tell him that, when the phone rang. I walked into the kitchen and picked it up. I saw Edward out of the corner of my before I said "Hello?"**

"**Bella!" Jessica screamed into the phone. I held it away from my head and heard Edward's low chuckle. I wouldn't doubt it if he said he heard that.**

"**Calm down, Jessica. Yes it's me. What's up?" She started talking in a rush.**

"**Mike said that Lauren said that Angela said that you and Jake broke up. Is it true? I mean you and Jake were such a perfect couple, even you said that **_**loved him-**_**"**

"**Yes, Jessica, it is true," I said. It sounded pitiful even to me. I was so close to crying, I turned away from Edward so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down my face. I let out a shaky sigh and shook my head, trying to shake it all out of my head.**

"**Oh, **_**God!**_** I **_**didn't**_** know that was true, I swear. I can't believe you would break up with him! I **_**think **_**he loved you too. I bet he's torn up about-"**

"_**He **_**broke up with me, Jessica." That silenced her for a while. But only a while, nothing could keep Jessica quiet for long.**

"**How **_**dare **_**he**__**do that to you. You know, I always knew he wasn't good enough for you. He's just a **_**jerk**_**. Don' t even get me started on -"**

"**Jessica, I got to go. My dad's got some new friends over and I need to order pizza."**

"**Did you say **_**new **_**friends. I bet it's the Cullens, isn't it?"**

"**Who?"**

"**The new family that moved here. There all really gorgeous and I heard from Lauren that they're all like **_**together.**_**?**

"**Huh?"**

"**I'll tell you tomorrow. I got to go. Mike's here to pick me p for our date. I'm so sorry about Jake, Bella. I'll se you tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, see you," I said as she hung up.**

"**Are you okay," Edward asked me. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes.**

"**I'm fine," I said. And somehow I felt like I wasn't lying. He leaned in and hugged me and I hugged him back. We stayed like that until we herd a whistle. We turned and saw Alice standing in the doorway.**

**She said, "Well, well. What do we have here?" She waggled her eyebrows and smirked at us. I blushed of course and tried to pull away from Edward. He just held me even tighter. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me. **

**I rolled my eyes and shoved against him. He backed up because obviously I couldn't have don't it on my own.**

"**So, we still got to call the pizza place right?" he said. I laughed and started dial while Alice shook her head.**

**I am definitely going to like these people. **


	3. School

PLEASE review! Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or any of its characters.

~*~

**The rest of the night was great. We ate pizza, we laughed. We just basically had a good time. Jasper warmed up a little as the conversation flowed, but Rosalie still kept her distance. What was her problem? I never did anything to her.**

**Edward was nice and he sat next to me the whole time. Whenever I moved to go get something, he was always right there beside me. It was bordering on stalker-ish, but I liked it.**

**Alice and I became fast friends, although in such a short time she was able to criticize my outfit about fifteen times I think. She had a bubbly personality that just attracted you like a magnet. So even though I blushed each time she criticized, I was making a mental note to fix at least a little if what she said was wrong.**

**When it was time for them to leave, I got up to walk them to the door. As they were all calling their good-byes, Edward and Esme stopped right next to me.**

"**Bella," Esme said in a loving way, "I'm not saying anything against your father, but if you ever need a woman to talk to, I'm sure Edward can drive you to our house."**

"**I would love that, Esme," I said. She smiled at me, patted me on the shoulder, and went through the door towards their car. I looked over at Edward who was just standing there staring at me.**

"**Why are you looking at me like that," I asked him. **

**He smiled innocently and said, "Like what?" I just laughed and shook my head. He grinned and then he looked worried. "You know, I don't know anybody at school tomorrow and…"**

"**And what?" He's probably going to ask me to show him around or something. I wouldn't mind at all. I wonder what Jessica would say to **_**that.**_

"**And I was wondering if I could come pick you up and take you to school tomorrow," he finished in a rush. Funny, he was actually nervous around me. Wait, **_**what**_** did he just say?**

"**Huh," I said stupidly. Now he looked really nervous.**

"**Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow to take you to school?" I thought about it for a second. Was he just joking? Did he really mean it? If he does, than why the hell am I standing here wasting time?**

"**Okay, I'll ride with you. But that means if you are in any of my classes, you have to sit next to me." he looked relieved. And a little excited.**

"**Alright, fair enough. You just have to-"**

"**Edward we all know you want to stay here with Bella, but we need to go now." Emmett yelled. Edward actually blushed. God, could he get any cuter? I giggled as my own face heated up. He looked over at me, winked again, and then gave me a hug. Before my brain even gave the command, I was already hugging him back. I didn't know how long we stayed there. It could have been five seconds or five hours. Either way I never wanted to move from that spot.**

**Alice whistled again and said, "Maybe we should just go. I'm sure Eddie-boy would love to stay here for the night." Everyone laughed again while Esme chastened Alice.**

"**Jeez Alice. I expect something like that from Emmett, not from you." Emmett and Alice both spluttered in protest and I laughed and pulled away from Edward. **

"**You go away before Emmett drags you over there." He laughed and did as I told him. I yelled out bye, as he got into their monster jeep. **

**I went upstairs to change. The last conscious thought I had before I slept was: Edward.**

**The next morning I woke up late. I took a quick shower and brushed through my hair as quickly as possible. I threw on the clothes that my hand touched first, and ran downstairs to get a granola bar. I gulped down some milk straight from the carton and rushed out the door. It was really foggy out. I stumbled to my truck and almost got in before I heard a low chuckle behind me.**

"**Did you forget your promise, Bella," he said as I whipped around with my heart pounding against my chest. There he was standing there like a God before me, trying not to laugh. I realized that in my haste to get to school, I'd forgotten that he was supposed to pick me up. **

**I blushed of course and looked down. "I woke up late and was rushing," I said to him. He brought his fingers up to lift my head up towards his and smiled a crooked smile.**

"**That's okay. If you're ready to go, we'll be at school in no time." Jeez, was he always so confident?**

"**I don't think that's possible seeing at how the school is at least twenty minutes from here and the bell is going to ring in…holy SHIT! Five minutes!"**

"**So why don't you be quiet so we can get going," he said while dragging me to his silver Volvo. He opened the door and practically shoved me in there and then he whipped around the car to his own seat. He turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway. God, I loved his car. It was practically silent except for the purring of the engine.**

**I was looking around his car when I checked the speedometer.**

"**Holy crap," I practically shouted. He was going like 100 miles an hour!**

"**What," he asked innocently and looked over at me.**

"**Keep your eyes on the road and don't go that fast!" I think I was having a panic attack.**

"**Why should I? We're already here." I looked out the window to see that he was right.**

"**You have three minutes to get into class," he warned. "And don't forget you have to introduce me. I'm new, remember?" Oh yeah. Him being new and all , gives me an excuse to be late. But wait, he's not the only one that's-**

"**Edward, where's your family?" I asked him. I can't believe that I didn't notice that before. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice would be starting today too, right?**

"**They took Rose's car," he said, pointing to a sleek red car across the parking lot. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"**

"**Wow. Well we can't stay in here much longer. We do have to go to school."**

"**Lead the way," he said. I got out of the car and walked around to meet him. Together, we walked towards the office. Thank God the bell already rung, or we'd be getting so many stares. We went in, and Edward introduced himself to Ms. Kat. That was strange, she doesn't usually work the front desk. I asked her that and she said that Mrs. Cope - the regular front desk person - was out sick today. Ms. Kat looked like she was straight out of collage, and that was exactly how she was acting. The way she was visibly staring at Edward! It made me sick. And angry. And jealous. I mean she was gorgeous in the red haired, doe-eyed, helpless little kitten kind of way.**

**She told us that his family were already in their classes, and she finally gave Edward his schedule so we could get going. **

**As we were walking down to his first class -which was English, **_**my **_**first class - he asked me if I was okay.**

"**I'm fine," I told him "Why do you ask?"**

"**Well you looked kind of mad at that teacher." I stopped and he stopped too.**

"**She's **_**not **_**a teacher! What kind of teacher is that obvious, that low, that disgustingly unprofessional?" I blushed when all that left my mouth. I'm usually not the ranting type.**

**I peeked over at Edward. He looked thoughtful. Oh, jeez. Am I that obvious in my obsession with him?**

"**Why does that affect you so badly?" Oh, shit! What am I supposed to say to that?**

"**Um…uh…we better get going. We're already late enough," I said, my face a bright red. He smiled a crooked smile and started walking. When we got to class, Ms. Nell asked me why I was so late. **

"**Well my friend, Edward," when I said his name he stepped forward, "is new here and I had to show him around." I could've sworn I heard all the girls in the class gasp when they saw him. Oh god, I now he's hot, but really?**

"**Ah," Ms. Nell said, "Edward Cullen, is it?" He nodded once. "Okay then, you're in luck. Today, we're reviewing everything we learned so far. That'll give you a chance to catch up. Um, would anyone like to share their notes with Edward?" All the girls in my class raised their hand. I noticed Jessica was almost jumping out of her seat trying to get the teacher's attention. I shook my head and sighed.**

"**Um, Ms…" Edward started.**

"**It's Nell, Edward." She said with a smile.**

"**Yeah, Ms Nell. Seeing as how I don't know anyone in here except for Bella, can I sit with her?" Wait, rewind. He wants to sit with me? I looked over at him and he grinned at me. **

"**Well, go ahead Edward. John would you and Sarah move to the front that way Edward and Bella can take your seats."**

**While John and Sarah moved to the front, I turned to Edward and raised my eyebrow at him. **

**He shrugged and said, "I had a promise to keep." I smiled at him then we walked to our seats. And that's how it went for the next two periods. After that, I had trig while he went off to algebra. I stepped in and almost wanted to run out again when I saw Jessica waiting there to ambush me. Instead, I walked towards her and set down my stuff on the desk next to hers. **

"**Tell me everything!" she gushed out. **

"**What's there to tell," I asked her. Jeez, what did she want from me?**

"**You met Edward! Can you believe how hot he is? And oh my god! He sat next to you in all your classes! What did you guys talk about? Dou you think he's interested in you? And-"**

"**God, Jessica. Okay, here: I know he's hot, but I think there's more to him than just the face." She wanted to interrupt but I raised my finger towards her and kept going. "He only sat next to me because I was the only one he knew. I mean just think about. He's new here and he knows no one but me. I'm sure he would've picked someone else if that wasn't the case." I blushed bright red at that. **

"**But" she started. **

"**I'm not done yet," I told her "We talked about him copying all my notes and all that. He does need to catch up, you know. And last, no I don't he's interested me." I looked down when I finished.**

"**So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up.**

"**Yes," I said curtly. **

"**I mean, do you **_**really**_** like him?" she urged. **

"**Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts. **

**She'd had enough with the single syllable answers. "How **_**much **_**do you like him?"**

"**Too much," I whispered back. More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed, one blush blending into the next. **

**Then, thankfully, Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer. **

**After that, the rest of class went pretty smoothly. At lunch, I sat with Edward and his family. Angela, her boyfriend Ben, Jessica, and Mike actually came over to sit with us. I had biology with Edward next. We walked together to the science room.**

**When I walked into biology, this huge grin plastered itself onto my face. I had almost forgotten that I was the only person in the room with a table all to myself. Good. I went to my seat and sat down, waiting for Edward to come after he talked to Mr. Banner.**

**Then Mr. banner started class. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we had to do, but it was hard since Edward was sitting so close to me. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the five slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right. "Get started," he commanded.**

"**Ladies first partner?" Edward asked with his crooked smile. I giggled and snapped the slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to 40x objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

**Prophase," I said to him.**

"**Do you mind if I check?" he asked with a smirk. I almost got mad, h was just so full of himself! Then I realized he meant it as a joke. I nodded and he quickly agreed with me. "Next one," he said. I handed it to him, and when our hands touched, I felt that same electricity I'd felt before. **

**The he checked the slide. "Anaphase," he murmured. "Slide three?" I gave it to him before I realized it was actually my turn to check. "Interphase," he said. "Do you want to check?" he asked me with a small smile. **

**I shook my head. "No," I trust you." He smiled and then handed the microscope back to me. We were done before anybody else. **

**He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

"**So, Bella, didn't you think Edward should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. banner asked.**

**Edward looked insulted. It was funny to watch. "Actually he identified three of the five."**

**Mr. Banner looked at Edward now; his expression was skeptical.**

"**Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

**Edward grinned. "Not with onion root."**

"**Whitefish blastula?"**

"**Yeah, that's it."**

**Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Denali?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else and walked away. I turned to Edward, and shook my head at myself.**

"**What?" he asked me.**

"**Nothing, it's just that I should've known you'd be a geek." He Raised his eyebrows, and I laughed. I laughed so hard that Mr. Banner had to talk to me two times to get me to shut-up. **

**~*~**

Okay, so how did you like that? I threw in a couple things directly from the book Was it bad? Was it good? Review and tell me what you like and didn't like!!!!!!!


	4. The Meadow

**Chapter four has arrived!! Please hold your applause. LOL. Well, you know the drill! Read and review, please!!! Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight **_**or any of its characters!**

**~*~**

_**Why was it so dark? Man, it's so cold. Where am I? These thoughts were scattering through my head as I turned in circles trying to avoid who knows what. But it was so dark. So terribly dark. I was surrounded by a forest on all sides. In the distance I could hear the crashing of waves. Was I near the ocean? Oh, my god what was that? I just heard a noise. I could know all the words in the English language and still not know how to describe it. It sounded like a cat's hiss, but way too human to pass it off. That was the problem. I didn't know whether or not it was human. Suddenly I felt a warm breath on my neck. **_

"_**Bella," I heard. I was about to scream before the owner of the voice spun me around. I was face to face with Jacob.**_

"_**Jake, leave me alone," I said to him. He didn't listen. He grabbed both my shoulders and shook me hard. **_

"_**We have to get out of here," he said. It didn't sound like him. This wasn't the Jacob that I've known. What's wrong with him?**_

"_**Jacob, what are you do-"**_

"_**Don't you understand. If we stay here any longer he'll find us. I'm **_**not **_**going to lose you to that filthy excuse for a person."**_

"_**Jake, are you alright?" That was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't alright.**_

"_**I am not going to lose you!" he practically screamed at me. I was scared now. Really scared. Jake had never acted that way around me before. He let go of my shoulders and grabbed my hand. His hand was warm. Extremely so. **_

"_**You're hand. It's so…w-warm." I faltered on the last word because I had just seen Edward. Except he wasn't the same. His eyes were gold. Bright, butterscotch gold. His skin was a gleaming white, and sparkled slightly in the small shine of moonlight. He was beautiful. And dangerous. Very, very dangerous. I could tell that even though we were quite a distance apart. His aura just oozed danger. Jacob left my hand and turned to face Edward. All of a sudden, his skin rippled and he dropped to all fours and turned into a huge, russet wolf. He growled at Edward and attacked him. **_

_**Edward just smiled and swung his arm out to hit Jacob. He hit him so hard I could hear bones breaking as Jacob flew into the forest. Edward chuckled and then turned to me. I fainted. At least I pretended to. Next thing I knew I was encased in cold marble arms.**_

_**He brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Bella, wake up," he whispered to me.**_

**No.**

"_**Wake up, Bella."**_

**No, I won't.**

"_**Bella, you need to wake up!"**_

"**NO," I screamed and woke up. Edward's face loomed over mine. Amazing how I knew it was his, even though everything I saw was a blur. It must have been his amazing bronze hair. Or maybe those emerald green eyes, that I found myself getting drawn into at the moment.**

"**Are you alright," he asked me. Trouble was, I didn't know whether or not I was okay. I had had the scariest dream that I've ever had. That includes the one in first grade when I dreamed that I went to school with no pants on. I still shudder at the horror of it. **

**Something was bugging me though, nagging at the back of my mind. I couldn't focus, I couldn't concentrate on it hard enough. So I answered Edward instead.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Weird dream I guess. God, I can't believe I fell asleep." I picked up the book I'd been reading, very aware of the fact that when I lifted myself a little and leaned over him, my shoulder brushed his. We were sitting so close to each other that it was almost intimate. **

**Cue the blush.**

**I held the book with my left hand and brushed the cover of it with my right. "Quileute Legends" it read. Scariest legends I've ever heard of. Vampires and werewolves eternally hating and fighting each other. It's funny how I took these mythological creatures and changed them to refer to my life. As if Jacob would ever stop thinking about himself, let alone feel half of what I felt for him. **

**And why in the world would Edward ever feel anything towards me besides friendship? **

**I sighed. **

**Edward. **

**Is it possible to love someone you've known for only a couple of days? Wait, love?**

**I looked at him through my lashes. He'd just sat there while I've been thinking about him. He smiled slightly when he noticed me looking. I blushed and looked down again. **

**I threw the book down and looked around. I was in a meadow. **_**My **_**meadow. A clear circle of land filled to with flowers of various colors and trees of course. The woods around here were pretty thick. It took everything I had to get up here without any broken bones. I am seriously clumsy.**

**Seriously.**

**Anyway, it a secluded spot. The spot I went to whenever I wanted to be alone. The spot I never shared with everyone.**

**So how in the **_**hell **_**did Edward find this place? I sucked in a breath. Had he followed me? I'd only seen him a couple hours ago, we hadn't made any plans to see each other on the weekend. Alice and I had made shopping plans for tomorrow. Or more like she made the plans, and I got dragged along in them.**

**But I had no Edward listed at all in my Super Fun Alice-Induced Shopping Saturday. I know, very long name. **

**I looked up at Edward again. This was the longest we had ever been together without once talking or laughing since I'd met him on Monday. I tilted my head to get a better look at him. He smiled down at me again, his signature crooked smile. I blushed and giggled at him.**

"**You're not stalking me right?" I could tell he wasn't expecting that. He looked shocked. His eyes got **_**literally **_**bug-eyed!! His lips felt slightly open, and I noticed hie pulse beat a little faster in the smooth column of his neck.**

"**I…uh…no! Of course not. I just…uh…I was just-"**

"**It's okay, I was just kidding," I said through fits of giggles. I mean it was just his face! Trust me, you would've laughed too if you saw him.**

"**No seriously, it was nothing like that," he said after I finally stopped laughing. I think he realized just how funny his face was since he seemed to have composed himself a bit.**

"**My family was just annoying me," he went on, "so I just drove around. I stopped on the highway and just decided to take a hike. It was totally spontaneous."**

"**What were they doing to annoy you," I asked him. **

"**Oh, they were talking about how me and y-" he suddenly stopped.**

" '**Me and you' ? Is that what you were about to say?" He shook his head and looked down. "Aw, c'mon! You can tell me anything, you know that." He shot a quick glance at me, then looked down again.**

"**What were they saying? That I was annoying? Don't worry, I know I can be sometimes. That I was clumsy? **_**Trust **_**me on this one, I **_**know.**_** What is it that is so damn bad that you can't tell me?!" I was getting kind of whiny at the end of that, but I don't care! I just want to know so bad. I know, I must sound like a total weenie. But I wanted to know.**

**Suddenly I thought of something.**

**Was it possible that one of his siblings found out about my infatuation with him? Did they tell him? Is that why he's acting so strange around me?**

**Just then I had another thought. It was crazy as hell, but I hoped to god it would work.**

**I laid down on the soft grass below me. Staring at the fluffy white clouds in the amazingly clear blue skies I said, "Do you want to know how I found this place?"**

**I continued to stare at the clouds, tracing each one with my mind. To my left, I felt Edward staring at me.**

"**Yes," he said, his tone curious.**

"**My mom showed me this place before she died. My dad doesn't even know about, it was her safe haven." I worked to keep my tone expressionless, I had never told this story to **_**anyone.**_** "Her and my dad had been having problems in their marriage. Whenever she got too mad, she'd come here that way I wouldn't see her break down.**

"**I was five at the time. I didn't understand the shouting, the arguments. Then my mom brought me here. She said, 'If anything ever happens to me baby, just come here. A little piece of me will always be here to guide you.' **

"**Naïve. I was just to damn naïve. I didn't understand a **_**fucking **_**thing. All I said was, 'Yes Mommy.'" In the back of my mind, I realized that this was the most Edward had ever heard me swear. I didn't care. If I didn't finish now, I never would.**

"**A week later, she died. I had lost my mom. She was gone, just like that. I would never see her smile at me again, never see her laugh when I tripped over my own damned feet." I swore there because I could finally feel myself tear up. Damn those stupid traitor tears. I felt Edward's thumb graze over the single tear that had overflowed. I smiled at him and continued.**

"**And then I thought 'She had said that a little piece of her was here with me.' Granted, trying to find my own way here at five years old was not very smart. I got lost in the woods. But then I found this place, and it seemed so peaceful. Like my mom was smiling down at me from where ever she was. I fell asleep, and woke up at night. I blundered around and tried to find the road. One of my friend's dad had found me somewhere near the road.**

"**But I visited this place over and over again. If not every day, then twice a week. It's been my place ever since then," I finished.**

"**Wow," was all he said.**

"**Yup," I said. "Story of my life, literally!"**

"**Me and you," he said suddenly. **

"**Huh?" I asked him, sitting up.**

"**My brothers and sisters were bugging me about," he waved his hand between us, "us two hanging out so much. They think that we act like-"**

"**Boyfriend and girlfriend," I finished for him. So my plan did work. A blush creeped up my cheeks. He obviously didn't like the idea of that. God, I hope he wouldn't be awkward with me. "It's okay, I'm sure they were just joking," I said, my voice surprisingly even.**

"**They were, but they were saying it because they know I…like you." he finished quickly. Like me? What did he mean by that?**

"**Well I like you too," I said patting his leg.**

"**No, I mean I **_**like **_**you like you." Oh.**

"**Oh."**

"**It's fine if you don't feel the same way, I mean I would understand. And I don't want this to ruin our friendship so if you want me to back off, I'll back off. And-" I stopped him with one finger pressed to his lips.**

"**I **_**like **_**you too, Edward." His eyes got all wide again, and he stared for a minute. Then he pulled me against him in a bear hug.**

"**Oh thank God," he whispered in my ear. I giggled again. Wasn't that **_**my **_**line?**

**~*~**

Well, there you have it! Chapter four and all its glory. By the way, does anyone mind the whole bold thing I'm doing with the story? I wanted to be different, but if it bothers people, I won't do it. So please review. Please? I'll give you all virtual cheesecakes! I mean _everyone _loves cheesecakes, right?


End file.
